Changes
by annafly111
Summary: When a freak from Italy becomes one of the most feared gaurd of the Voultri,what will happen?How will that change her?When an old enemy turns out to be one of the guards?T for languge.
1. Chapter 1

Hi!this is a story (if i get 7 reviews!) about a girl,thats just ,diffrent and is going to be the first chapter (and the longest!)  
of the .

I stared at the mirror.I stared at vibrint purple hair was mid chest,and its highlights were bright aswell(pic of hair on profile.).My brown eyes were staring at my face,pale,even though voltroea was very sunny was defined and sharp.I was tall,taller than a 14 year old.3 years abricombie turqiouse jacket/hoodie was unzipped,and my jeans were dark,and old.I steped back from the mirror,taking in my surrondings.  
I was in a bus,to be was a tour bus,with the seats forming a couch in one was a TV and a laptop was clothes on the floor,  
posters on the wall,a fridge and a counter in back,a bathroom,and my favorite part...My many people would despice this place,but I loved was my house,my home,my place away from the world.I steped outside,Umbrella above was raining in ,but it happens.I would walk around town,ignoring the wisphers of "Freak" or " are only so many people in this world that will exept you for who you far,I had he's gone.  
I miss him every day that passes.  
I began to walk to the center park,my favorite place in all of eyes,absent mindedly,looked at A man,around his early had brown tall hair,eyes conceled bye glasses,and was sicknelly was on a bench,wet with rain,  
staring into the ,I had the urge to sit next to turned to me.  
"Yes?"He said coldly.  
"What?"I answered back,just as cold.  
"You sat here..why?"He asked.  
"Beaucase I have free will,OK?"I snapped.  
I stood up and began to walk away,but he grasped my was...ice had been in the rain for to long.  
"Wait.I'm sorry."He though he was speaking the truth,somthing evil and cold was under those he held a fucking good poker face.  
"Good for you."I said,as I tried to shake his grip wouldnt budge.  
"Let go of me,k?"I said,annoyed.  
"Do you want to come on to a tour of a castle with me?"He asked.  
Wow,he is either an idiot or just a crazy dude from jail.  
"First,I dont know who the fuck you ,I have my own agenda."I said.  
"C''ll be fun."He said,Pulling me towards the Volterra castle.I wanted to yell,but my body didnt allow me to speak.  
He pulled me towards the castle,past a reseptionist.  
"hello Gianna."He said before pulling me further.  
"This isn't much of a tour if you keep oulling me like this."I said ,I knoew his if it wasn't obvious.  
"Shut up."He mumbled.  
"No problem."I said sarcasticly.  
He led me to a large marble room with 3 men in chairs.  
"Great,lunch."One mumbled as he started to lunge at me.A fire bevoloped between us,me glaring at theres a smirk on my face.  
"Dont move."I whispered,walking towards them.  
The black haired one began to open his mouth,but I shut him up.  
"Shut up to."I said,still walking towards the fire.  
Slowly,I walked through the fire,unafected.  
"Wow."They said.  
My eyebrows raised,and the man that lead me here bit his lip.  
"What and who are you?"I growled.  
"Thats none of your buisness."The blonde one growled back.  
"Really?"I said,the fire moving closer to us.  
"She might be usefull."The black haired man mumbled.  
"For what?"I asked,pulling the fire closer.  
"Umm.."He fire was now suronding us,if any of them moved they would be dead.  
"You know I control what happens to or death,so you better follow what I say."I said,happily evil.  
"I dont think we have much of a choice Cauis."The black haired one said.  
"I'm happen to be the most powerfull vampires in the world."He said,proudly.  
Really?What happened to Dracula?  
"You think I'll belive that bullshit?"I asked.  
Ok,these people were ,I think I belived them.I might be as mental as them since I caused that fire..  
Everybody but the man that was talking to me this was creepy.  
Ignoring my comment,the man said,"Would you like to join us?"  
Holy fucking DID NOT just say by his tone,its definetly join or it.  
"You really fuckin want me?NO."I but him growled.  
"Treat Aro with respect."The man called Cauis spat at me.  
I smiled cheekily and said, "Nope."  
Aro,ignoring my talk with Cauis siad "You know that the only other choice is to die."He .The rules were on his side.  
"Fine."I said,the fire dissapering.  
" you get ready and fix your hair,Ill be here."He saiid.  
"Whoa,hollllld up.I have ,you take me as is,no ,I will NOT treat you like a can play god,but I wont play ,I am not laying a finger on a person."I said, wanted would do anything for eyes gave it away.  
Cauis opened his mouth to speak,but aro raisedhis hand.  
"And we have ,a little if not full ,find a wig for special occations."Aro said.  
He thought I didnt have one?  
"Sure,Sure."I said.  
"Demtri,please take her to her what is her name?"He asked.  
"Ann."I mumbled as I walked towards the guy that made this possible.  
He glared at me as I followed him.  
"Basterd."I said under my turned to me and glared some more,then looked foward again.  
"You know,its your own fault."I said.  
"Listen,I'm ?Its just...your diffrent."He mumbled so low I could barley hear.  
As Wsteped in front of a royal oak door,he said,"Heres your room." and walked away.

Ya likeie?Please say yes!ahhhh 7 reives and the next 7 chapters are in place then 20 for up to 14,continuing!:)love ya! 


	2. Chapter 2

Hi guys!Im reviews?Please take your time,and Im sorry for the format of this chapter,but I want to fix the problem with my storys!I found the problem.I uploaded 2 docs. For my sissy,and she couldn t open ,imam going to upload on my desktop and see if that .This chapter will be a TERRIBLE fluff. Im not fishing for compliments but the first chaappys of my storys ALWAYS suck,sooooo .Skip this And at the end,ill summarize what happened.  
:) peace out ! :) YOU DON T NEED AN ACCOUNT TO REVIEW!

Yeahh,sure.A lot of people hated me. But not as strongly as him. Nobody has. I ve been mugged,hated,emmbared, but he was the worst. Just the way he stood around me said 1000 words.I put those thoughts to the back of my head and tried to focus on the thoughts normal people would think,like how to escape,what if they murder me, etcetera. But they were different. I trusted them, as much as they will or already dislike me. I was a person that could see those things accurately.  
New thoughts were forming in my head. Not, is this a dream? Or anything along those lines. I knew this was reality. But what I thought was why. Why did they want me?It was clear that Aro wanted me for my ability,but there was more. Demitri, he didn t object. Nor did Caius. And it was clear both despised me.I sighed as I sat down on the bed. My purse slinged off my shoulder and onto the floor. I grabbed it, looking for my thermos.I grabbed it and drank it down to the last drop.I took a look at the bedside clock read, 8:47 long had I d been in this room? It seemed like minutes. A yawn escaped my mouth. I pulled the blankets down and slowly went to sleep.  
THIS IS NOT THE END OF THE CCHAPTER!I just wanted to add something,so the chapter can be a little less reason Dimitri hates her is because her scent is drawing him you read midnight sun,you understand me. : ) enjoy the rest! Oh,and her name is anna. ,some call her anna maria or ann.  
Demitri POV I sat down in my room, did she draw me in?Why was her reaction so calm?How did she have the guts to .  
I stopped thinking as I heard a slowing ,I went out into the doorway to her room.I opened the door was crouching,her face under the her forehead and hair showed.I sat down next to her,watchin her all night SIX AM!  
I left the room slowly,knowing she would wake up soon.A s I walked into my room,I noticed Felix was sitting on my bed.  
Where you ve been? He asked,teasingly.  
Like he didn t know.  
You know where I keep your mouth shut. I mumbled.  
Sure,,Aro will find out,then tell ,Marcus will tell Cauis and all the wifes will tell the girl garuds,then they will tell their mates,then they will tell their bffs "cant keep a secret in this castle. Felix said gleefully.  
And you thought of it yourself? I asked, rummaging through my closet.  
Well,yeah. He admitted.  
I turned around to face him,then glared.  
He smiled cheekily,then flee the room.  
Anna s POV I woke up,pushing the blankets off me.I got up then looked through my bag for an apple.I began to munch on it. A person knocked on my door,and starled me.I fell face first onto the floor. Sorry. The person I least expected to see said with a chukle.

Huh?Like it?No summry cause this isn t that PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! Each review =1 more chappy!


End file.
